The 92nd Hunger Games
by WeTheTreatys
Summary: (Warning: I wrote this like 200 years ago, so it might not be in your best interests to click on it) What happens when an unusually apt tribute from District Eleven has a frozen heart?
1. Reapings and Parades

I yawn and stretch as I wake up. Today is Reaping Day. My name is in the bowl forty-two times, but I am not scared of being reaped. I am the only one knows that I am familiar with a few different weapons. I sneak out every night and train in the (forbidden)woods for a few hours. I now excel at knives, and I am acceptable with the bow.

I yawn again and get up from my hard bed (my oh-so-loving family forces me to sleep on the floor, but I made a makeshift bed with pine needles and old clothes).

"Emerald, you scum! We're waiting for you! You're such a waste of time and space." My older sister appears in the doorway, hands on her hips. I roll my eyes, go into the bathroom, and fill up the tub with ice cold water. I slip in and scrub my arms and legs with the dirty loofah provided for me.

When I'm done, I drain the water and put on a second hand white dress. I fashion my hair into a french braid. Then I walk out the door, calling back to my 'family',

"I'm going!" I join the throng and wait in a long line.

The lady pricks my finger and presses the bloody fingerprint onto a piece of paper. She scans it and then let's me go to my age group, the fifteen year olds. I look around at all the others. They all look very frightened. Nobody in my district trains ahead of time for the Games, unlike District one, two, and four.

Suddenly, the crowd falls silent, and Candine Kuku (the District eleven escort)steps onto the platform.

"Welcome, welcome!" Candine says brightly into the microphone. "I wish you a happy ninety-second Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

Yes, the odds are in my favor. "Now, I have a video brought to us _all _the way from the Capitol."

The screen behind her lights up. _War, terrible war... _I cross my arms and tap my foot. Why do they show this every single year? I practically know it word for word. Finally, the video is over, and Candine claps her hands excitedly and beams.

"Hmph," a girl from the sixteen year old section mutters.

"Oh, that video is wonderful! I love it more and more every time I watch it. But now is the time to pick two lucky people to participate in the Games. As usual, ladies first!" Candine walks over to the big glass bowl and reaches in. She swishes her fingers around, then pulls out a slip of paper.

"Please not me," a thirteen year old named whispers.

"Emerald Starlight!" Candine announces. The Peacekeepers drag me up to the stage. I stand there quietly, waiting for somebody to volunteer. Nobody does.

"Now for the boy tribute!" Candine puts her hand in the glass bowl. "Thomas Branapple!" A burly boy walks up from the seventeen year old section.

"Shake hands, you two," Candine titters happily. We obey.

The Peacekeepers whisk us away into the 'Goodbye Rooms'. I am alone. Suddenly, my best friend Juliet rushes in and throws herself on me. She is still wearing her reaping outfit.

"No…" is all she says. She cries a moment, her black hair flung onto my chest and tears dripping from her green eyes, and I allow one single tear to drop onto her shaking shoulder, but there will be cameras at the train station. It will not do to have red eyes. A Peacekeeper comes in, dragging Juliet away. She is screaming and kicking him.

Soon we board the train. An Avox shows me to my room. I try to avoid Thomas. Our mentor has a cold. He stays in his room.

...

I watch the reaping.

The reapings for District 12 interest me. The girl volunteered for her young twelve year old sister.

We go through a dark tunnel just as I finish watching the tape. Then, when we pass through, I see the Capitol. I see the colorful crowd. Many have dyed their skin strange colors, while others have poofy wigs, and the clothing is blinding. They cheer loudly. I wave and blow kisses, while Thomas just scowls.

...

"Wake up, Emerald! It's going to be a big, big, day!" Candine shrieks. I moan and sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumble. I change and stumble down to breakfast. I grab a small roll and a few slices of bacon. Our mentor, Chaff Carson has gotten better. He lectures us about sponsors and tells me not to get anything from the Cornucopia.

I nod, but I will not obey him when the time comes.

Suddenly, I am dragged off into a room and scary Capitol people crowd around me. They all start stripping me of all my body hair without even introducing themselves. One waxes my legs, another plucks my eyebrows, and the final one squeals and tries to calm me down. I grit my teeth and bite back a scream.

"Don't fret, dearie!" the third member of the prep team shrieks. "That was the last one!" Another hollers,

"Right, Syena. Now she doesn't look completely hopeless!"

"I agree, Mikel!" the woman (supposedly Syena)replies. The other one joins in.

"I, Athena, totally agree too!" 'Athena' yells. They force me into a paper dress.

"Now it's time for Vidya to work her magic!" Mikel exclaims.

"Yes-let's go get her now!" Athena replies. They scurry out of the room. A moment later, a woman with bronze earrings and silver eyeshadow walks in.

"Take off the dress," she commands. I hesitantly do as she says, and fidget while she eyes my body intently, circling me. "Put it back on now," she says. I slip into it again.

"Erm," I say.

"Follow me," Vidya says. I trail after her into a large room. She sits on a sofa and I join her.

"No apples," I beg, thinking of the earlier tributes of that were dressed up as oranges and peaches.

"No apples," Vidya says, laughing. She walks out and returns with a dress in a paper bag. She takes it out and I put it on.

"And this!" Vidya presents a silver flower crown and places atop her head, giggling.

"Haha," I say drily. I snatch it from her head and put it on mine.

"The very vision of nature!" Vidya exclaims, pushing me towards the door. I see all the other tributes, and spot Thresh dressed up in overalls, with a silver leaf headband. I wave cheerily at him and he scowls at me.

Candine shoves me onto the chariot, and the Capitol anthem starts, prompting the District chariot horses to start trotting forward. The tributes look ridiculous in pink fur capes, but they seem to be enjoying the attention.

The tributes from 2 look striking in ancient Greek dress.

One by one, the chariots head out into streets of the Capitol, then ours starts moving.

"Hi," I yell, and wave. They suddenly start screaming some names-

"Kacey! Kacey!"

"Peter! Kacey!"

"Kacey! Kacey! Peter!"

"Peter! Peter! Peter!"

I look back and see the tributes from lit on fire. Forget about sponsors. They have captured the twisted hearts of the Capitol.


	2. Training

Then I go to the dining room. Breakfast is served by Avoxes. I pity them. No tongues.

"Good morning," Chaff greets.

I get into the elevator and press Ground Floor, because I'm pretty sure that's where the training place is. _Ding! _I step out of the elevator and walk down a short hallway. The minute I step into the training room, I don my scared face.

A dark-skinned woman named Atala gathers us all up and speaks.

"In a few weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. You may all want to grab a sword or a spear, but do not dare to ignore the survival stations. 20% tributes die of starvation, 60% of dehydration..." The lady drones on for a few more minutes, then the group of tributes disperses and they all start training. Loudly.

I cover my ears, walk over to the bow and arrows section, uncover my ears, and choose a sharp knife with a wicked curved blade.

I grab a knife, notch it, and throw it at a target. I hit the bullseye.

Next I go to the plants sorting machine and pretend to sort. In reality, I am observing the other tributes, trying to find out what their strengths and weaknesses are. _Ring ring ring! _Oops. I was paying so little attention to the plant sorting that I accidently got them all right.

"Congratulations!" the trainer said. "You're the first tribute in forty-seven years to get them all correct!" I shrug.

Next, I go to start a fire. I rub two sticks together. The wood sparks, then flames flicker slightly. I quickly drop a bunch of leaves on the flames. In seven seconds, I had made a fire. Without smoke.

...

The second day of training comes, and now I focus on the swords. I choose a longsword with a really pointy end. The trainer is the one I am going up against.

We circle each other, then he lunges, sword arm outstretched. I parry and return with a slice to the arm. It clangs off his body armor and I try to stab his gut, but the trainer blocks it and swings at me. It goes on like this for a while until I dodge his strike and leap at him, disarming him. I sit on his torso, my sword raised.

"Surrender?" I ask gleefully, happy that I beat a trainer. He nods. I get off him and skip to the spear throwing station.

I pick up a spear and throw it at the target. It hits the edge of the head and I grumble. I retrieve the spear and try again. Now it hits where one of the cheeks would be. I try again and hit where the nose would be. I look at the other person at the station, who is Raven Woodwind.

…

The next day, I focus first entirely on camouflage, then spend the whole rest of the time throwing knives at targets. Expertly, if you care at all.

…

Now comes the day for the private training, when the Gamemakers watch you do something.

After ten districts worth of waiting, I am called.

I enter the room and walk over to the bow and arrows section. I notch an arrow and shoot at the target that's shaped like a person. The arrow hits it right in the nose.

Then I go to the knives section and select a few knives. I turn and walk away from the target. Then, I turn around and throw all three knives in a row. The first knife hits the middle, but the hilt sags down, leaving room for the second knife, which also hits dead center. The third knife lands about two milimeters away from the center of the bullseye. I curtsy to the slightly impressed Gamemakers and walk out.

An hour later, the TV comes on in the District 11 living room.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen. He talks about the scores, and then finally starts announcing them.

"Glimmer Amberloom with a score of nine. Lust DeCroix with a score of ten. Paris Spiranthes with a score of ten. Carlos Mochilas with a score of eight. Raven Woodwind with a score of eight. Jason McCarthy with a score of… three. Lila Memir with a score of seven." The scores fly over my head until-

"Louis Carlson with a score of five. Thomas Branapple with a score of nine." Candine squeals and hugs Thomas, who is disgusted.

"Wonderful!" Candine cries.

"Emerald Starlight with a score of ten," Caesar announces.

Candine screeches excitedly and squeezes me in an embrace.

...

It's time for the interviews. My stylist, Vidya, dresses me up in a short poofy orange dress that sparkles. My angle is cute, innocent (as if).

"Okay..." The first ten districts pass quickly.

"District Eleven, female," a voice calls. I walk up onto the stage. The crowd cheers a bit.

"Welcome," booms Caesar Flickerman. I look out into the crowd and see Vidya. She smiles.

"Hi," I say meekly, waving at the crowd. They laugh.

"Well," Caesar starts. "Let's start with, what do you like the best about the Capitol?"

"Oh, I love the food. Also, the architecture," I reply. The crowd screams in delight.

"Oh my. Now, do you think you're going to win?" I smile.

"Oh yes," I say. "I'm going to win. Do you know why?"

"Do tell," Caesar says eagerly.

"Because I'll be prepared for the bright sunlight," I say. Caesar is confused.

"What, may I ask?" he asks, bemused.

"The colors-" I gesture toward a building. "They blind me." The crowd shouts out, in appreciation. Caesar chuckles and turns. "Capitol citizens, Emerald Starlight!" He and I stood up, my hand clasped in his. Then I walk, carefree, off the stage. Vidya meets me in the crowd.

"You did great!" she exclaims. I smile.

"Thank you!" I thank her.


	3. The Games

Vidya sobs and hugs me. "Goodbye Emmy!" she wails, already having dressed me in sturdy but feminine leather boots, a camouflage leather jacket over a long-sleeved forest green top, and overly-tight leggings.

"No. See you later," I correct her.

"Twenty seconds."

"You can win," Vidya says.

"I will win," I say.

"Ten seconds."

I step into the glass tube, which immediately snaps shut. I wave and give Vidya a smile. The tube starts to rose slowly. Suddenly, sunlight blinds me.

60

59

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

On one side there is a forest, with tall evergreens and elms and maples.

On the other side there are mountains.

Behind me there is a wide grassy plain.

In front is the Cornucopia, filled to the brim with weapons and supplies.

There is nothing behind the Cornucopia except a large lake.

I see a backpack near me.

Close to the backpack is a belt with 9 knives.

Not far in is a bow with a sheath of arrows. That is _mine. _

By looking at the 'sun's' position in the 'sky', I think that it's late afternoon.

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gong sounds. I grab the backpack and throw it hurriedly on my back, picking up the belt of knives on the way. I hurriedly strap it on my waist.

_Boom. _The first killing in the ninety-second Hunger Games.

Another knife whizzes by my head-I catch it. I run forward a bit and crash into the boy from District , falling to the ground. Lust DeCroix stares me down angrily, holding his sword threateningly, and I scramble back, unsheathing the largest blade and holding it above my head like a shield.

Looking frantically around for enemies, I push off the ground and sprint away, the backpack weighing me down. I head toward the forest, which will provide the most cover.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

I see the girl from -Glimmer, I think-pinning someone to the ground, then stabbing and piercing them until they die a bloody death. I tear my eyes away. _Boom. _I hear a scream and slip in a patch of grass slick with blood, but I keep running toward the forest. The final cannons of the bloodbath sound.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._ Nine booms total.

I see a thick tall willow that will provide good shelter. "Good," I pant. I jump and pull myself up. Then I grasp another branch. I heave my body up and continue climbing. I unzip my backpack. I inspect the contents of the backpack.

"A sleeping bag, an empty water bottle, two long ropes, a small bag of beef jerky, some energy bars, and a bottle of iodine," I say. I tie me and my sleeping bag to a thick branch.

I hear begging, then an echoing scream, and another cannon sounds.

Then I hear voices.

"Can you believe it, Paris?" a dark-haired girl-Glimmer-says to a tall blond girl, coming into view. They are with two well built boys, one brown-haired, the other black-haired. Lust and Jace. They are this year's Careers. Paris chimes in.

"I know-she was like, 'Please! Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" They all laugh.

Lust says, "We'd better be quiet; deaf tributes could hear us a mile away." They all fall silent and tramp over under my tree. I snap a twig and toss it down. It hits Paris's face and she yelps.

"Knock-knock!" I call mockingly down to the Careers. Jace looks up.

"What are you doing up there?" he calls. I scoff. He knows perfectly well what I'm doing up here.

"Avoiding your ugly face." I make a big show of looking anywhere but at him.

"Here, Jace," says Glimmer, handing him _my _bow. He shoots, missing, and throwing the bow down in frustration. I grab the arrow and wave at them.

"Thanks for the arrow," I call. Blondie the Boy growls and attempts to climb the tree. _Crack. _The branch breaks and he falls to the cold hard ground, gasping for breath, the wind knocked out of him.

"What_ever_," Paris says. "Let's go." And they stomp 'cheerfully' off again. I rejoice; they have left the silver bow.

The bold Capitol anthem suddenly plays and a bunch of faces show. Landon Parkes-3, Carlos Mochilas-4, Jason McCarthy-5, John Pruett-6, Chrissy Linton-7, Nyssa Gordon-8, Benjamin Tyler-9, Louis Carlson-10, and Jane Quatre-10.

The faces fade away and I slip into my sleeping bag.

...

A couple of days pass, with Elena Dritz from six dying from unknown causes. All of a sudden, a man's voice sounds throughout the arena.

"Blah-blah feast, blah supplies blah," is all I hear, but I am excited. This is a chance to get ahead in the Games.

"... In the afternoon," the voice finishes. Then, everything is silent.

…

I eat four slices of jerky and a handful of edible berries. The water from the small creek running through the arena is clean from suspicious chemicals, so I quench my thirst. I cannot wait for the feast to begin.

A few moments later, I am struck with a superb idea. I hide my supplies, which have dwindled down to eleven pieces of beef jerky, a packet of nuts, half a bottle of healing cream, a length of rope, and my weapons, in a hollow tree. I, sadly, lost my second smallest knife in a scuffle with a strange animal. Also, I only have four arrows left in my quiver.

I make my way through the forest to the Cornucopia, trying to be quiet. I look around with a self-trained eye, searching for predators. The coast is clear. I dart, quick as a bullet, to the Cornucopia and climb inside to wait.

…

An hour later, a wooden table pops up from beneath the ground. No, strike that-two tables. One table for the lower six districts, and another for the upper five (remember, District Ten is wiped out). I hop out of the golden structure and look for eleven female. Nine, twelve, aha!-eleven is right there. I grab the back and sling it onto my back, looking up and starting to escape into the woods.

Jace Weldon and Paris Spiranthes are halfway to the Cornucopia, with Glimmer Amberloom and Lust DeCroix close behind. They all are surprised to see me there already. On my left, Raven Woodwind is sprinting closer from the mountains, while April Yarbrook and Gabe Spannel are approaching gradually from the lake.

_Boom. _Raven Woodwind has taken care of Gabe. Thomas from my district is coming from the plains, a determined look on his face. Kacey stands at the edge of the forest, thinking things over.

Nola Venn, Lila Memir, Cade Wilson, and Peter Milark are nowhere to be seen.

As I near the edge of the forest, a spear flies toward me. I dodge it, but it still grazes my shoulder enough to cause a minor inconvenience. Oh, and it also makes me faceplant. I curse mildly and leap for the trees. _Boom. _I glance back over my shoulder to see Glimmer sprawled on the ground with April standing over her. Geez, what a shock. A girl from nine defeating a Career? That's certainly a first. Just then, Cade Wilson emerges from the lake and stabs her in the back.

_Boom. _I decide there are too many tributes left, and send a few arrows sailing towards Cade and Raven. They hit their mark.

_Boom. _Goodbye, Cade.

_Boom. _Adios, Raven! Nine left. Two more to go until they interview the families. I shudder as I think about what lies my relations will spin.

The remaining three Careers then dash after me. I run farther into the forest, then scramble up into the exact same willow I sat in on the very first day, hoping to remain undetected. They yell out in frustration as they fail to locate me. I smirk. What a bundle of idiots.

I jump from tree to tree in the direction of my hideout. The backpack hinders me, but I can handle it. When I reach camp, I unzip the pack to find another quiver full of arrows, a full bag of beef jerky, a pouch of dried mangoes, and a fresh bottle of healing cream. My half bottle of cream is getting crusty, so I creep through the forest and throw it into the Careers' camp. I put my previous supplies in the eleven backpack and throw the old one into the stream.


End file.
